Best Friends Maybe
by RosaliceLCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends but Bella feels something more than friend love. The one problem is: He loves someone else. What will happen to these 2 friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the great Twilight world.

Chapter 1

Ever since the beginning of 2nd grade, Edward and I had been best friends. And we were still friends in the 11th grade. And you know what I got for those years? 2 hours of waiting for Edward to pick me up for the Spring Dance, that's what. I had let Edward's evil pixie of a sister/my other best friend play Bella Barbie on me, and that right there, was torture. She had deliberately fitted me in 3 inch black Marc Jacob Heels, a v-neck blue dress with an empire waist that stopped right below the knee, and after several hours (at least that's what it felt like) of brushing, my hair was high up on my head, curled. If I wasn't his friend, I would've given up an hour ago. I loved him, as a friend, no, as a lover. After walking back into the house, I finally broke out crying. How could he have forgotten?

_Next Day in the parking lot after school _

"Hey, Bella!" Edward greeted me as he jogged past me to Tanya. I don't know why the hell he was running to that slut, but as soon as he got there, Tanya pulled him in for a scary-looking kiss. My heart sank when he pulled away, smiling. Crying, I ran to Alice.

"ALICE!!!"I yelled crying uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Bella and why weren't you at the dance with Edward last night? Did you cancel or something because he came with Tanya," Alice asked quickly. I didn't answer until my sobbing calmed down.

"E-E-Edward never showed up Alice. I waited for 2 hours. 2 HOURS! And now he just runs up to Tanya right in front of me and kisses her!" I told her quickly. I was so angry!

"Oh! He's gonna get it!" Alice screamed. She then stormed off to go get him.

"WAIT! Alice! No!" I yelled. But she didn't listen to me!

"What the heck were you thinking!" she yelled at Edward.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, eyebrows furrowed. He looked so cute when he's confused . . . NO! Do NOT think about that, Bella! He left _you_ behind and went with _the slut_, AKA, Tanya.)

"Ugh! Come straight home without that slut! Now!!!" Alice screamed. You never want to upset Alice or you will seriously regret it.

"Fine, Alice. Don't scream your little head off," Edward said while smirking. How could he say that to his sister?!

"Bella, come with me!" Alice said while pulling me along to her car.

_At the Cullen's house in the living room_

"Gosh! He takes so long just to drive here!" Alice screamed, just as enraged as I probably was.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Esme asked in her caring voice. Esme was like my second mother.

"Nothing, Esme," I replied.

"Okay," she said over her shoulder while walking back to the kitchen. She is always cooking. And remodeling everything in their house. I swear every time I come over here, there is something different about the house like today, the couch is on the right wall instead of the left wall where it was last week.

All of a sudden, we heard the sound of a car pulling in.

End of Chapter

Thanks TheFutureVamp for being my beta. This is the 1st chapter of a new story. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be the fight.

Fact About Me: I hate eating healthy! I am a junk food eater!

Btw, sorry some of it was double paragraphed. This is the fixed version. SORRY!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2: The Fight

As soon as Edward walked in the door, Alice screamed," Where were you last night?"

"At the dance with Tanya," Edward simply replied while walking to the couch.

"Oh my gosh. Do you even know how this affected Bella?" Alice screamed standing over him.

"Uh...No?" Edward said in a question which I guess he wasn't sure of the right answer.

"Edward..." I trailed off.

"Yes Bella? And don't say anything Alice," he commanded her.

"Can we take this to your room? Just you and me? Alice give me the tape recorder," I questioned and commanded Alice. I held my hand out and she gingerly put it in my hand. You see, Alice knew Edward was going to ask me to the dance in the beginning of the year so she brought a tape recorder and taped when he asked so he wouldn't accidentally forget about it and go ask someone else but I guess Edward has changed since he was on the baseball team this year and cheerleaders were giving him attention.

"Yeah sure," He answered. We walked up to his room and when we got in the room, he closed the door.

"So what do you want to tell me about this whole situation?" he asked.

"Edward...remember at the beginning of the year..." I said trailing off.

"Yes?" he said.

"Never mind. This will explain it," I told him. I then hit the play button and the memory came to me when he asked.

_"umm...Bella?" Edward said shakily._

_"Yeah Edward?" I questioned secretly turning the tape recorder on behind my back._

_"Would you go the spring dance with me? I mean, if you want to. And I'm asking now because I don't want to go with anyone else because I really don't know a lot of girls that would go with me and..." he was saying but I cut him off._

_"Edward?" I said._

_"Yes?" he replied._

_"I will go to the dance with you," I said._

"Oh god Bella," Edward shouted.

"Yes. Now you see what pain I was in and why you were dragged home by your sister. I waited 2 hours Edward! 2 hours! I had your sister play Bella Barbie on me and this is what I get. I waited all year for this dance and look what happened. You end up going with a slut to the dance. Tanya Edward! You used to hate her especially when she made fun of my mom because she said that my mom sent me away to Forks because she didn't care about me," I said crying. He didn't answer.

"And you don't answer now? I don't think I can be your friend anymore. I need someone I can rely on and doesn't forget about me for some girl that made fun of his best friend. Good riddens and good bye forever!" I screamed storming out of the room and running out the front door.

End Chapter

Do you like it??? This is where the plot begins.

Fact About Me: I got my middle name from a woman that was friends with my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

I am absolutely amazed with the response to this story! I was grinning like mad when I read TeamTwilight26 and KaitlinM14. You guys that review and people that even view it are the reason why I keep writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3: Somber

BPOV

As soon as I got home, I ran up to my room, not saying one word to my father. He probably knew not to mess with me right now. When I was safely in my room, I changed into my old worn gray sweats and my midnight blue tank with a white hoodie over it and I took out my iPod that Charlie got me for Christmas and started playing When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Avril was my favorite artist because I can connect my feelings to her songs. (A/N: I am actually listening to Avril's songs right now lol) I started to think of my memories with Edward.

_5 YEARS OLD_

"_Mommy! Mommy!!! Where are you going?" I screamed as I ran after her crying._

"_I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm leaving you with your father. Be good for Daddy! I love you!" she said fading away with tears on her face._

_I then woke up with sweat all over me. Mommy died from cancer 1 week ago. I really wish she wouldn't have gone because she was like an angel to me and Daddy. Daddy really misses her but he stays strong for me. We moved out of our old house because there was too many memories that pained me and Daddy to think about. I started to scream and cry._

"_Bella! Bella!" Daddy yelled, running to my room which is down the hallway from his. I fainted._

_When I woke up, a boy with shining green eye and messy reddish brownish hair was standing over me._

"_Hello…my name is Edward and I am 6 years old(A/N: actually…lets say Edward was in 12__th__ grade) I live right next door to you," he said politely. A man with blonde hair and shining blue eyes then appeared behind him._

"_Edward…Please step away from the patient. She will get confused and might faint again. Hello Bella. I am Dr. Cullen but you may call me Carlisle. I am Edward's adoptive father," Carlisle said. Adopted? I'd ask later but now I needed some questions answered about more important things._

"_Where am I? Where's my daddy?" I asked. I was confused and afraid. _

"_You're daddy is right out in the hallway. You're in Forks Medical Center. I will be right back to tell you're daddy that your awake," he replied and then he stepped out into the hallway when a young girl with shoulder length black hair and shining blue eyes snuck in. I guess Carlisle didn't see her._

"_Hi! My name is Alice! You must be Bella! I'm Edward's sister but I'm not adopted like him. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are my parents," Alice said excitedly._

"_Hi…" I replied shyly. And that's how I met Edward and Alice, my future best friends._

_7 YEARS OLD_

_Jacob Black was attacking me. Again. _

"_Jake! Jake! Stop! Please stop tickling me!" I said laughing._

"_GET OFF OF HER!" Edward yelled pulling Jake off of me. I then sat up with my hands behind me to support me and Jake ran off to his house which was 2 blocks down._

"_Jeez Edward…calm down! It's not like I can't take care of myself," I said. _

"_Oh right!" he yelled, " you're a big girl now because you don't cry when we mention your mother. Well, don't come crying to me when you get hurt for real!" he finished stalking off. I started crying and ran into my house._

_Later That Afternoon_

"_I'm sorry Bella! I didn't mean it," Edward apologized as soon as I opened the door._

"_Well you should be!" I yelled, " but I forgive you," I then pulled him in for a hug. _

_15 YEARS OLD_

_Edward had just gotten back from his summer in England with his grandparents. As soon as he got out of the car, I ran and jumped into his arms._

"_I missed you so much!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. (A/N: her kissing him on the cheek is normal…it isn't meant for any romantic reasons)_

"_I missed you too," he replied hugging me tightly. I then jumped off of him and helped him carry his bags into the house._

_When we walked into his room, he walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. Woah. As soon as our lips came together for just a brief second, an electric shock went through me. _

_When we pulled away, Edward scratched his head nervously and said, " That was a bit sudden…Let's not talk about this. Okay?"_

"_Okay," I said still dazed from the kiss. _

After I finished going down memory lane, I drifted onto a deep sleep filled with dreams of all of my memories with Edward.

End Chapter

I have been writing this chapter for an hour and it is midnight. I'm so tired and worn out from cheerleading. Well…I'm going to bed.

Fact About Me: I'm never sleeping on the couch after working on back handsprings and stretching when I have been lazy for a week. I was so sore today. Except…that might be growing pains…

Now please read and review if you wish!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

EPOV

After Fight

When I heard the front door slam closed, I went into the music room and played Bella's lullaby. Always when I was in deep thoughts and Bella and I were in a fight, I came in here to play her lullaby to calm me. But anyways, I couldn't believe I had just let Bella walk right out of my life. Well more like run out of my life. How could I have forgotten? But also…I would've said I couldn't and still gone with Tanya. I mean, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. We have been since the last day of baseball which was 1 month ago. Bella and I are just friends. I plan on marrying Tanya sometime later in my life. I don't feel that way about Bella. Or do I? Oh snap! (A/N: I would say another word but I don't curse or my mom would kill me). I think I might have a slight feeling for Bella. I'll just reject it and keep going out with Tanya because I love that's exactly what I'll do. I'll forget my feelings for Bella and keep going out with Tanya. I then walked back into my room after playing Bella's lullaby 22 times, changed into my pajamas, climbed into bed and went into a deep sleep with dreams of my memories with Bella.

This is a short chapter. It's just Edward's thoughts about everything. Also! Edward and Bella didn't meet in 2nd grade…sorry I forgot about that…they met earlier than that. I'm going to post on my profile the pics of things that are in the story. This is slightly different from the last Chapter 4. It explains more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the plot.

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

Ugh! Alice!

"Why are you calling me at 4 in the morning?!" I shrieked.

"Well hi there…Look beside your bed," Alice said and I hung up. I looked over my bed and saw Alice and her deadly looking makeup set with an outfit that would look awful on me because it was so beautiful.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What are you doing in my house at 4 in morning? How did you get in?" I questioned.

"I have a plan which I will explain later and key under the eave. I mean seriously Bella. A robber could find that as easily as I did," she said.

"What is the plan?" I asked sighing.

"To make Edward jealous. You are going to have flirt with Jacob Black and go out with him so Edward will get jealous. Jake already agreed to the plan…He's your best friend and he wants to help(A/N: surprising I know)," Alice added at the end because I had opened my mouth.

"Ugh, fine! What do I have to wear today?" I asked.

"You are wearing a green long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, green converse, and a black vest," she said.(A/N: pic on profile)

"What about makeup?" I asked her.

"Light pink lip gloss, black eyeliner, mascara, and black eyeshadow. It's the smokey eye look," She replied.

Oh Great! Yippee!!!! Another day of Barbie Bella.

"Oh and your bangs are going to be down but your hair is going to be half you, half down. Now go get in the shower and hurry!" she yelled.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" I said as I walked to the bathroom. When I was done, I brushed my teeth and wrapped a towel around myself and walked back to the bedroom.

"There you are! Now let's get dressed!" she said in a Cinderella voice.

I then changed into my outfit and thank god I'm allowed to wear converse instead of heels this time! When I was done, she pushed me into a chair that was from downstairs and began working on my makeup. When I was done, she started drying my hair, put curlers in for a short while to get my hair more wavy then it usually is, and after the curlers were finished, she pulled half of my hair down leaving my bangs down and put a barrette in it to keep the hair up.

"There! Beautiful!" she said while showing me myself by holding up a mirror. Wow. The girl in the mirror looked amazing. The skinny jeans hung just right on the hips and the shirt hugged the curves that I thought I didn't have. I looked good. But when I got to the face I was surprised by how beautiful I was at this moment.

"Thank you Alice!" I yelled while turning around to hug her but she was gone and so was her makeup kit. Oh…she must've had to do herself. When I looked at the clock, it was 7:45. Crap! Only 15 minutes to get to school and the school was 20 minutes away in my car!

Then I heard a car door slam and the front door open.

"Bella?" a velvety voice said. ALICE! I'm going to kill her for making me go to school with her brother!

"Up here. Give me just a sec!" I yelled down. I grabbed my book bag, and ran down the stairs. When I got to the end of the stairs though, I bumped into Edward and he grabbed me to steady me because I was about to fall.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hello Edward," I mumbled pulling away from him and going around him to grab a granola bar.

"We need to go to the car," he told me, grabbing my hand that didn't have a granola bar in it, and pulling me out the door and into the car.

"Thanks for the ride," I whispered.

"Bella…I'm sorry…But I still would've canceled on you later to go with Tanya. I mean she's my girlfriend," he told me.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Edward! I waited all year for this dance! And nobody has heard of you and Tanya going out. Tanya was going out with Tyler," I yelled at him.

"No…Tanya doesn't like Tyler. They never went out!" he yelled probably horrified that she was cheating on him.

"Well she was seen making out with him 2 days ago so whatever you say. You might need to learn to train her to only stick to you," I said jumping out of the car since we had just arrived at school in 7 minutes because of Edward's speed. I then jogged to Math without tripping surprisingly.

_Lunch _

When I got to lunch, I went to Angela and Ben's table. I didn't want to sit with the rest of the Cullens today. Usually, I would sit by Rose and Alice at the Cullens table but I didn't want to see Edward. But when I got there, Alice and Rose were already sitting there. Rose was my other best friend. Her and Jasper's parents died from a car accident 2 years ago and since then, they've lived with the Cullens. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and Rose's twin brother. Jasper graduated last year with Rose's boyfriend and Alice's cousin Emmett. They must've heard what happened with Edward and me.

"Hey Bells," Ben greeted me.

"Hi…" Angela said shyly.

Rose and Alice's way of greeting me today was getting up and giving me a hug and telling me that I was right about everything. After we all sat down, we talked about things like books, dances, senior year that only me and Alice we're going to next year out of the 3 of us because Rose was graduating this year with HIM. After lunch, I was happier and went to the rest of my classes with no thoughts of Edward. But after school, I was pulled off to the side by someone.

Cliffy people…I had to do it…Now hopefully everyone will get chapter 4 because I edited it and I'm going to post it. Okay? Now review please! I want to make it to 15-20 reviews and we are only 4 away from 15 so review! Review! Review! Love you people that do that!

FACT ABOUT ME: I have lived in almost every state in the southeastern part of the U.S. I love the heat!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 6

"Hey Bella...I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" a weird voice said. Luckily I had a face to match with that voice. It was Tyler. Wait! Tyler! I thought he was going out with Tanya and Tanya was going out with Edward. So both of them were cheating...hmmm...I might just have to use my tape recorder for this one so I pulled it out and pressed play.(A/N:she always carries one in her purse for some reason...you will find out later)

"Hi...and what was that again? I wasn't paying attention because I was too busy being shocked that you pulled me over," I replied.

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" he asked again excitedly.

"But aren't you going out with Tanya?" I questioned. Everyone thought I was a bad liar but in truth I wasn't. I was the school announcer like I said the morning and afternoon announcements and things like that. The crew and I(A/N: as in the people that help with the announcements) disguised my voice as a high pitched one though so no one would know it was me.

"Yeah but she's going with Edward since he is going out with her also...we're making him think Tanya, my darling, likes him but in truth, she just wants to break his heart because of what his sister did to her in 6th grade. Remember? Alice spilled tropical fruit kool-aid all over her brand new Gucci outfit," he told me. Gosh these people are idiots. It was an accident.

"Oh yeah! I remember! Alice was doing that on purpose so she would better than everyone else!" I said. But I didn't really mean that thing about Alice. I was just going with what Tyler was saying.

"Yeah...But anyways will you go?" he asked eagerly.

"I can't! I'm sorry but I'm going with Jake! Sorry!" I said. That was so not true. I wasn't sorry at all. The only thing true about it was I was going with Jake.

"Oh okay...well bye..." he said walking away with his shoulders slumped. As soon as he was out of sight, I pressed the stop button and ran off to find Alice.

"Alice! Alice!" I yelled looking for her Porsche but nobody was left in the parking lot but me. Great! Now I have to walk home. Wait! Didn't Alice give me a cell phone this morning? I pulled out my purse and started looking through it. There it is! Alice had gotten me the Samsung Rant from Sprint. It was blue and black...my 2 favorite colors in the world. I looked for Alice's number in the contacts. Once I found her name, I pressed talk and let the phone ring until she finally answered.

"Hello?" Alice's high voice rang into the phone.

"Where the heck are you at?" I screamed into the phone.

"You're in the parking lot. Aren't you?" She said

"YES!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay," she said sighing, "I'll come get you."

I hung up and waited for her. When she pulled up, I jumped in, and we rode to her house. I knew that as soon as we walked through her bedroom door she would be demanding details so I prepared myself on the way there.

End

* * *

Bad ending I know. Well I need 5-10 more reviews before I post the next chapter. I have put like 4 chapters today...I wrote 3 long ones and 1 short one! But I was working on one for an hour already before midnight but still. I posted it after midnight my time. Please review...or the 7th chapter might not be put up for awhile until I get 5-10 reviews but I have done 4 chapters today so I'm really tired! PLEASE REVIEW!

FUN FACT ABOUT ME: I like reviews so review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 7

I was right. As soon as I walked through her bedroom door, Alice demanded details about why I was late. I just sat there and pulled out my tape recorder from my purse and pressed play. She shut up quickly then. After the tape was done, Alice put her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"I can't believe I caused all of this!" she shrieked.

"Alice! It's not you're fault! It was an accident!" I told her.

"Yes it is!" she said bawling her eyes out.

"Just please! Let's focus on this problem here at hand! It's not you're fault and do NOT argue with me Mary Alice Cullen!" I said adding the last sentence as she had opened her mouth to argue back, "What we're going to do is I'm going to go to prom with Jacob and I'm going to play this tape in front of the whole school to embarrass Tyler and Tanya. Got it?" I told her.

"Bella! That's absolutely perfect!" she yelled.

"Now, let's call Jacob and tell him the plan," I suggested. After we called Jacob, I went home and got ready for the next day. Even though we were going through with the prom thing, we were still going through with the jealousy plan. I picked a blue dress that went down to the knee with a v-neck and 3 quarter sleeves. It also had a big black ribbon right below the bust. I was going to wear some black ballet flats with it and I would put my hair in a high ponytail. There! Perfect! Now, I just have to wait to wear it tomorrow.

(I was going to end it hear but I decided to lengthen the chapter a little since their usually really short chapters)

Next Day

When I got to school, everyone's mouths dropped in surprise but that had also happened yesterday.

"Wow…and I thought you didn't have a good sense of fashion," Alice commented.

"Thank you Alice and I can dress good when I want to," I thanked her. I really did good sometimes but the outfits never looked good on me. Well, that's what I thought but not everyone else. They always thought I had been beautiful but that's not what I thought. After that comment, we parted ways and went to our classes for the morning. At lunch, Edward came up to me while in the lunch line. Alice was right beside me thank god.

"Wow Bella! I didn't know you could actually dress right! You know, you're trying too hard to fit in so I would stop trying!" Edward said and then walked away.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! GET YOU'RE BUTT BACK IN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed. As I said: small but mighty! Edward just kept walking away. How could he say that to me? His best friend? That was the last straw!

"Hey Edward?" I said walking up to him at his lunch table.

"What's up geek?" he asked.

"How bout you start trying hard to become smart? I mean, you're going out with the biggest slut in the whole world!" I yelled and then I skipped away to my table. When I looked at him a few minutes later, he was staring at me in shock. I just smirked at him and got back into the conversation we were having. After school, I went straight to Alice's car and she let me drive home. That was a shock. On the way there, I asked her why she was letting me drive.

"Because of what you did today. You deserve to drive this car home! I knew something great was going to happen today!" she told me. I felt like she was pep coach and I was the person that she was trying to make come out of their shell. Wait! That's exactly what was happening. Oh well…I guess I sort of did do that…After I walked the quick walk to my house after we got home, I grabbed my things and went over to Alice's. I told Charlie I was going to be staying there tonight so me and Alice could catch up on what happened at the dance even though that was a big lie. I didn't actually care what happened there but Charlie really didn't care. Right before I could knock, the door opened revealing Adonis himself. Well actually I should say the guy who I loved was standing there.

"Hello Edward," I said about to walk in the door but Edward blocked the entrance.

"I don't think so Bella. You're not welcome in this house anymore so I'm not letting you in," he sneered. Why does he have to be such an butt about it? God!

"Edward! Move the heck out of the way!" I yelled.

"Edward! Let her in!" Esme scolded.

"Thank you Esme," I thanked her.

"Your welcome," she replied. Later that night, after Alice and I had finalized all we needed to do with both of our plans, Esme knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I told her. She opened the door revealing some cookies and milk. Esme always made them when I came over ever since I told her that my mother used to that for me when I had a problem. She really was a great woman and she was like my second mother. I loved her to death. I jumped off of bed and walked over to get the cookies. "Thank you Esme," I thanked her.

"You're welcome dear and I'm sorry how Edward's acting. He's been acting like this jock ever since we had Tanya over to meet her last night…I really do not like that girl. You should be the one that has captured Edward's heart. Not her," she said.

"Thank you Esme," I said with tears and my eyes and I walked up to her giving her a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now girls, go to sleep before 1. It's 10:37 now so go to sleep soon," She said in her serious tone.

"Yes Mother," Alice and I said at the same time laughing.

"Alright. Now good night girls," she said and then walked out of the room. At 11:30, Alice and I decided to go to sleep so we would be able to actually function in the morning.

(I was also going to stop here but I feel like being generous today)

When we woke up, or more like I woke up from Alice jumping on the bed, I went to go take a shower. When I got out, I wrapped myself in one of Alice's comfortable fluffy pink towels and brushed my teeth and hair. When I walked into hallway from the guest bedroom's bathroom since Alice's bathroom was under construction because of a leak, I bumped into something hard.

"Oh hello Bella," Edward sneered. God, he is so full of himself! All I did, I slapped him in the face and walked off. It felt good to hit him but now my hand hurt. When I walked into the room, I told Alice about what Edward said and what I did to him in the hallway. She just laughed for one second and then her face got serious and she handed me an outfit. It was a pair of gray jeans that were torn with holes, a dark red sleeveless shirt that had ruffles at the bottom, and dark red flats. She curled my hair and put a gray headband in that had ribbons on the side. For me makeup, she did smoky eyes, and dark red lipstick. When I looked in the mirror, I thought I looked good. When Alice was done, we went down and ate breakfast and then we left for school. I thought today was going to be a good day but I was so wrong.

There I gave you guys a longer chapter than I usually do. I'm so tired. You better review!!!! I worked 2 hours on this chapter. NOW REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Fact About Me: I am a light sleeper but sometimes I can be a deep sleeper.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

This is sorta of a AU. Well it is now since Edward is being a jerk but anyways…here's an Edward POV. Hope you enjoy and this will be long. It covers the night with Tanya at their house which by the was changed into 2 days ago in Bella's time…Because the lunch scene doesn't fit with the time I said before…and it covers the next day at lunch.

Chapter 8

EPOV

I was on my way to go pick up Tanya. When I pulled up, she was wearing a red leather dress that was skin tight and came to right below her thigh. She looked hot and I'm pretty sure my parents would approve of her. She got in the car and leaned over kissing her. When I pulled away, we were gasping for air.

"Oh Eddie!" Tanya said in the most beautiful voice, "You need to stop hanging out with Bella. She is acting like a slut with all her clothes and hair and you're a jock. You don't hang around with nerds!" She was right. I was a jock especially since I had been captain of the baseball team and Bella was acting like a slut. And to think I had the slightest of feelings for her.

"You are right. She is!" I said. When we arrived at my house, I heard Carlisle come up to the door.

"Hello Tanya," Carlisle said in a disappointed voice and he shot me a disapproving look. Why does everyone hate Tanya?

"Hey Carlisle!" she said enthusiastically.

"Why Hello Tanya," my mother said with a surprised voice and a horrid look. She looked like she was going to throw up like Alice does every morning. (A/N: hintcoughhint!)

"Hey Esme!!!!!" she said also enthusiastically to Esme. After we came in, Esme told Tanya to go ahead and go to the dining room but when I started to walk with Tanya she told me to stay.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! That woman is not accepted here. I'm sorry but she's not you," she scolded me.

"So! All you want is Bella to be with me! That's all you care about! And I don't care what you think nor do I care about you!" I yelled. (A/N: some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed today).

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way. You're not a jock Edward. You never were and how can you say that? I accepted you in my house when no one would because it was hard times then," she said walking upstairs with tears in her eyes. Like I care?

"Tanya?" I asked.

"Yes Eddie-Poo?" her wonderful voice rang out.

"We're not accepted here. Let's leave," I said with a departing smirk at my adoptive father. When we walked out the door, I heard Esme bawling and Carlisle trying to comfort her. That almost made me feel bad but I was a jock. Everyone was weaker than me other than Tanya. She was my other half.

Later That Night

After we ate at a party that we knew we were going to, I had to drive Tanya home because I took her there and she was drunk. I didn't touch a drink. I might have been a jock but I was raised well enough to know to stay away from alcohol at 18. When I got home, I walked straight to my bedroom and changed and laid in my bed. I could still hear little sniffles in from Esme and Carlisle's bedroom. Not my fault they couldn't accept what I was now. After that, I drifted into dreamless sleep.

In The Morning

I woke up from the noise of Alice throwing up. Something must be wrong with her. But I really don't care. After I was done doing everything I needed too, I headed to school. When Bella pulled in the parking lot in her 1950's convertible (A/N: like Nancy Drew's in the film…I don't like her truck so I'm going with convertible). When she walked out though, she looked beautiful. No! Stop thinking that! She is a slut! Not beautiful! She is trying too hard! NO SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!!!!! My 2 sides were fighting with each other. When she looked at me, I wanted to kiss her but I couldn't. I had a girlfriend and Bella was a slut…But she's you're best friend! No she's not. Okay…I really need to stop arguing with myself. After a departing kiss with Tanya, we went our separate ways to class. I started thinking about what Bella said about Tanya. There is no way she would cheat on me! I mean! No one's even heard about it! Finally it was lunch! When I got there, Tanya told me to go tell Bella something since she was a geek and slut.

"Wow Bella! I didn't know you could actually dress right! You know, you're trying to hard to fit in so I would stop trying!" I said then walked away smirking.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! GET YOU'RE BUTT BACK HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed. When I was done getting my lunch, I went to my table to look up and see Bella walking towards me.

"Hey Edward?" she asked.

"What's up geek?" I said with a smile on my face.

"How bout you start trying hard to become smart? I mean, you're going out with the biggest slut in the whole world!!" she yelled and then walking away. I just stared after her in surprise. Oh…She is going to be in for a surprise!

WHEN BELLA COMES OVER

"Hello Edward," she said nicely about to walk in the door but I blocked her.

"I don't think so Bella. You're not welcome in this house anymore so I'm not letting you in," I told her sneering.

"Edward! Move the heck out of the way!" she yelled.

"Edward! Let her in!" Esme scolded. I moved out of the way at that voice. Esme was unhappy. When Bella was safely upstairs, Esme started scolding, "How can you treat a guest like that? Especially you're best friend? Do you notice how you treat her? You treat her like scum and like she's a slut! She is not! She is caring unselfish woman and would perfect for you! Everyone misses the old you. Everyone hates the new you especially you're family and Bella! If you're going to act this way, you will only have all those jocks treat you like a god!" she yelled. Those words struck home, and I ran to my piano room and started to play Bella's lullaby. It calmed me but I was still going to be a jock and a jerk to Bella. It was the way I was supposed to be. Later that night, I heard Bella's musical laugh laughing at something Alice had said.

NEXT MORNING

When I woke up, I heard the guest bedroom shower running. I guess they still hadn't fixed Alice's bathroom yet. I walked out into the hallway to go to the breakfast table, when I ran into Bella who was exiting the bathroom. She was only in a towel. Woah…She has really fragile soft-looking skin. But I had to say something like the person I was, "Oh hello Bella," I sneered. The response: a slap and then she walked away. My cheek stung now. But that was what I get for being a jock! This happens daily I bet to other jocks. I called a friend I knew and said, "Time for payback. Put the video in and play it during afternoon announcements!" I spoke quietly. After I hung up, I smirked. Isabella Swan, was in for a surprise!

A cliffy!!! Ooo!!!! I wonder what will happen! I will post the next chapter tomorrow maybe. Depends on the response I get.

5 reviews: get it tomorrow

10 reviews: tonight

20 reviews: get it ASAP plus the 20th reviewer will get something special!

Fact About Me: I am a picky eater!

I am trying to make chapters longer...so please bear with me


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. They all belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.

Well…people…we are nearing the end of our story but I might do a SEQUEL! It depends on how many reviews I get on the last chapter of this story…I will be putting up a poll for it later on my profile so look for that. Also due to lack of response to my author's note, I am going to replace it with the chapter if I can.

* * *

Whisper by Evanscence

catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

i'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

When I got to school, Jake showed up because we were starting the plan today. He walked me to my class and then kissed my cheek good-bye. He was doing well with this. I think he might want to go to acting school because he'd be a great actor. Once I entered my Math class, I sat next to James. Edward's new 'best friend' as I had heard. How could someone as sweet as Edward change in 2 days. I hate Tanya for changing my best friend into a jock and convincing him I was a slut. I never even dressed like one and I never acted like one. But I guess it's because in this school, whatever Tanya says goes. She was the slut queen. Her little followers, were cheerleaders except for Alice and Rose, and all the sports jocks that were boys. The boys just wanted to see her bend over and the girls just wanted to be popular. But I guess that's what makes the dumb popular people's world go round and round.

"Hey Bella, I would be looking for a surprise in the afternoon announcements," James said smirking. Something bad was going to happen I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Whatever," I replied mumbling. At the end of the day, when everyone was in the hallway getting ready to leave for the day and Edward and Tanya were looking at me, a video came on saying 'HAHA BELLA!!!!'

_The Video Clips_

_(12 years old)_

_I was standing up smiling and waving at the camera Esme was pointing at me. She was at the beach with me because I wanted to and Edward was at his friends. Alice was with me but she was getting some ice cream with Carlisle. But all of a sudden, I felt the breath being knocked out of me and going under the ocean water. When I came back up, I saw my bottoms weren't on my body. Uh-oh! I immediately grabbed them and put them back on underwater blushing. _

_(16 Years Old)_

_I had my big glasses I used to have on and a short skirt or what I thought was a short skirt and a plain white t-shirt that had I Edward on it . And I was dancing to a song Edward had recorded for me and I was tripping a lot and screaming, 'I Love You Edward!' The song was really upbeat. _

_End Of Video_

Everyone was laughing at me when I was crying my eyes out and blushing like crazy. I was so upset and now I hated Edward, "Edward, you got what you wanted! Embarrassment! Stupidity! And now, I HATE YOU!!!!" I screamed and was about to run away when I remembered the tape in my purse. I pulled it out and pressed play and then threw it at Edward. Now, that he knew, I could run away so I ran as far as possible which was in the woods. When I was way into the forest, I found a meadow and I just laid down in a fetal position crying with a thunderstorm going. I hoped Edward was happy now.

EP

After I heard the tape, I looked over at Tanya, "You! YOU!" I said angrily pointing a finger at her.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" she said in terror she said backing away.

"You lied to me! You told me that you loved me and you weren't going out with Tyler! You made me turn into a jerk and go against my best friend. MY BEST FRIEND! You also made me go against my sister! And look what happened! My family hates me and now the woman who I really love hates me! We're over!" I roared. I realized as soon as I said it that I loved Bella. I was filled with hatred for Tanya. I stormed off and drove around town listening to Classical music...the classical music that Bella loved. Eventually I decided to drive home.

When I walked in the door, Charlie was there and so were my family and Rose and Jasper and Jasper and Rose's parents. Why were they all here?

"Well…I have a very important announc- oh hi Edward! Nice of you to join us for this important announcement…sit down and Jasper please come up here since you already know about this," Alice said. I went and sat down like Alice instructed me too.

"As Alice was saying, is that she's pregnant…I'm sorry and we didn't mean for this to happen…I understand Mom and Dad if you kick me out…and I'm sorry Esme and Carlisle for this," Jasper said apologetically but he was smiling like an idiot.

"Well…I'm a bit disappointed in you two but I can live with it…I mean, Esme had Emmett when she was 17," Carlisle said in a soothing voice.

"We're not going to kick you out son but I think you and Alice need to move in you're own house or apartment later on in her pregnancy. I also think you two need to get married and you already know you were going to propose to her soon so this just speeds things up...I'm going to have to deal with it," Jasper's dad said. I looked at him and then I looked around the room. I noticed Bella wasn't in the room.

"Um…guys…where's Bella? And Alice? Where were you today at the end of the day?" I asked.

"Bella is with a friend I think…she didn't come home and I was at a doctor's appointment to confirm the pregnancy," Alice told me.

"Bella ran away after Tanya and I played an embarrassing video…but she showed me the tape…well she threw it at me after pressing play and then she ran off…I haven't seen her in 3 hours!" I explained.

"What?! And you didn't go after her!?" Alice yelled.

"I had to listen to the tape first and then I had to tell Tanya some things like that we were over and that I loved Bella and not her," I said.

"Oh…wait! YOU LOVE BELLA!!!!!! YAY!!!!" she shrieked doing a happy dance. Great! Now my pregnant sister has gone crazy!

"Alice! Let's please focus on Bella missing. There's never going to be me and Bella if we don't find her!" I yelled.

"What? My little girl is missing? Did you see where she ran?" Charlie asked. He must've zoned out when he heard that Alice was pregnant.

"Yes…I believe she ran in the forest," I answered monotone.

"I'll call the station. Hey Carlisle? Can you call Billy? Here's my cell phone. I'm going to call the station from you're phone. Oh and tell Billy to tell his boy and their friends that we need them down here. Especially Sam since he is the major hiker in this area," Charlie commanded, going police captain on us. Carlisle nodded and then called Billy.

CPOV (Carlisle)

"Hi Billy, this is Carlisle Cullen. Bella's gone missing and we need you're boys and his friends to come help us since they hike a lot. Also have Sam come since he knows the forest better than anyone around here," I told Billy. I couldn't believe my little girl was missing even though she wasn't biologically mine, she probably would be legally sometime and even now I love her as my other daughter. I also couldn't believe my baby girl that was biologically mine was pregnant. But I just had to take life as it was and be happy with it.

"Sure Dr. Cullen. I'll tell him and also, tell Charlie I said good luck and to you also I say good luck," Billy replied.

"Thanks Billy. Bye," I said.

"Bye and good luck again," Billy said. Now all we have to do is wait. Wait for a sweet girl that my son loved to come home.

* * *

Woah…I'm surprised by the response. I got like 20 reviews in one day! But not 20 reviews for the last chapter…The last chapter's 20th reviewer will probably know what is going to happen if they want and they might even get their name put in Alice's and Jasper's child…

FACT ABOUT ME: I love torturing my friends when their hungry and I'm eating something sweet…its funny to hear them being tortured when I describe the food I'm eating through texting or chatting.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 10

Corriene Bailey Rae- Like A Star

Just like a star across my sky  
Just like an angel of the page  
You have appeared to my life  
Feel like I'll never be the same  
Just like a song in my heart  
Just like oil on my hands  
Only to love you

Still I wonder why it is  
I don't argue like this  
With anyone but you  
You do it all the time  
Blowing out my mind

You've got this look I can't describe  
You make me feel I'm alive  
When everything else is a fake  
Without a doubt you're by my side  
Heaven has been way too long  
Can't find the words to write this song  
Oh love

Still I wonder why it is  
I don't argue like this  
With anyone but you  
You do it all the time  
Blowing out my mind, yeah

Da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da

I have come to understand the way it is  
Its not a secret anymore  
Cos we've been through that before  
From tonight I know that you're the only one  
I've been confused and in the dark  
Now I understand

Oooh oooh

I wonder why it is  
I don't argue like this  
With anyone but you  
I wonder why it is I won't let my guard down  
For anyone but you  
You do it all the time  
Blowing out my mind

Just like a star across my sky  
Just like an angel of the page  
You have appeared to my life  
Feel like I'll never be the same  
Just like a song in my heart  
Just like oil on my hands

BPOV

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was but when I got up and walked around, I realized I was in the meadow. This was the meadow Edward and I had discovered 5 years ago while walking through the woods. It really was a beautiful place but Edward was more beautiful then the meadow. No he wasn't! How can I say he was more beautiful then the meadow. He went out with a slut, called me a slut, and a geek. AND, he showed everyone some embarrassing clips at school! I couldn't believe him! Thank god I had that tape in my purse! All of a sudden, I sneezed. Uh-oh…I'd been out in that terrible thunderstorm that was supposed to hit today…or is it tomorrow? I'm gonna get sick! Great! But then I realized something. I didn't know how to get home. When Edward and I came here, he always led the way. I hope he remembers the meadow. I want to go home!

EPOV

Everyone was thinking of a place Bella would go through the woods. So far, we didn't have anything good. We thought she'd be somewhere in the woods but we couldn't think of any places in the woods she would go. I felt something tugging at my memory but I couldn't get it…what's a place that there's in the woods? All of a sudden, I remembered the memory that was tugging on my memory. The meadow! That's where she is!

"I think I know where she is. I'm going alone so I can straighten things out with her," I said. Carlisle and Charlie started to say something but I was already out the door.

I hope you're there Bella.

BPOV

I was so cold. And I was sick. I was coughing and sneezing. I should've never run away from school or I should've ran home or something. I feel horrible right now and I was going to go to prom which is 2 days away! I'll never be able to go, I have no dress, no shoes, NO NOTHING! I was going to go shopping with Alice but ever since 2 months ago she's been full of herself since her and Jasper finally did it. Ewww! She kept talking about it in front of me. She's so full of herself but luckily the past week she's shut up about it. Thank god! I don't need to hear about her sex life. It's just nasty! Especially when the boy is you're cousin. Yeah, you heard that right. Rose and Jasper are my cousins but none of our family knows except for their parents and Charlie, my dad. My mom and Rose and Jasper's mom are sisters it turns out. It's awesome to have holidays with them or it would be so lonely. Oh! Rose and Jasper aren't my only cousins. They have a younger sister too. She's 5 and cute. She always makes holidays more amusing by the things she says. But I need to focus on living right now. I then heard a small but distinct 'BELLA!!!' I couldn't make out whose voice though but I screamed back but it wasn't very loud since I wasn't well. I hope they heard me.

EPOV

I heard a small but distinct, 'OVER HERE!!!' from the direction I was going. She's in the meadow! Thank god! I kept screaming her name and telling her I was coming. Since I was walking, I broke out into a run. When I entered the meadow, I saw Bella walking around and I heard her coughing and sneezing. She's sick I bet from being out in the rain. I better talk quickly and walk fast.

"Bella!" I yelled. She turned around quickly to see me and she then ran to me,

"I might be mad at you but I'm cold. Please take me home," she whimpered. I gave her my jacket and put it around her and then picked her up and started running home.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella. I broke up with Tanya after I heard the tape and I realized something," I apologized.

"What did you realize?" she questioned in her beautiful voice.

BPOV

"That I loved you all along," he said in his velvety voice.

"What? I loved you but you broke my heart and embarrassed me in front of the whole school. You called me a slut and a geek and wouldn't believe me when I told you that Tanya was going out with Tyler. I had to show you a tape so you would believe. What kind of best friend is that?" I told him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings. It's just that Tanya told me I was some kind of jock and I believed her. She told me you were a slut and that's what I should tell you every time I see you but I take it all back. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore because I don't deserve you after what I did and I didn't deserve you before. I'm sorry," He apologized. He was so sweet. I have to forgive him because he is truly and deeply sorry. We had reached my house by then and he set me down.

"I accept you're apologies but will you give me one thing?" I asked.

"What?" he asked me confused.

"This," I look into his eyes and then kissed him closing my eyes when our lips met. (A/N: the song for this part is posted at the top of the chapter) When we finally pulled away from each other, I collapsed in his arms and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He then pulled me in for another quick kiss and walked us to his house.

"Bella! Bella!" everyone said as soon as we came through the door.

EPOV

"Shush, she needs her rest after she has a warm bath. Rosalie, go upstairs and draw a bath for her please in my bathroom and make sure you give her a fluffy warm towel and my robe when she's done," I said to Rose. She nodded and I took my Bella upstairs and set her in the bath once it was done. After she was done in the bathroom, I went and picked her up and set her on my bed.

"Edward?" my angel whispered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you," she whispered and then she succumbed to sleep.

"I love you too," I told her and I saw a small smile come on her face. She was just so beautiful and when we kissed, it was like heaven.

Finally, everything was perfect.

END CHAPTER!

Sorry this took so long. I took a day off and then for the next 2 days I was busy and then yesterday I had to go to 2 baseball games for my brother and we didn't get home til 9. I didn't know I was going to be busy but I was. So…for the rest of the week and next week is going to be busy because I have to go to GT workshops that I signed up for and I have cheerleading practice on Mondays and Tuesdays but I will try to update on the weekends. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!

FACT ABOUT ME: I am sick at the moment with a cold I think. Not fun and I just took medicine and it's still not stopping the cough or nose. Grrr!!!! STUPID GERMS!


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me.

EPILOGUE

Small Piece of Ever, Ever After by Carrie Underwood

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

BPOV

We were finally at the end of high school. We had graduated just today and now Edward and I were heading to the Hales house. Edward graduated last year and is attending the University of Washington but somehow I got accepted to Dartmouth so he's transferring there next semester. But anyways, the Hales were having a graduation party with no parents or Bailey which is Rose and Jasper's younger sister. Right now, we had to go finish help setting up. Also, Jasper and Alice ended up having twins. A little boy and a little girl. They turn one in December. They were so adorable. The boy's name is Alexander Jamison Hale who has Alice's hair black hair, Jasper's baby blue eyes, Jasper's lips, and his nose. That boy was a screamer, I can tell you that. He's going to have Alice's attitude with that voice. The girl's name is Ashley Marie Hale who has Jasper's blond hair, Alice's light green eyes, Alice's nose and lips. She was quiet and calm all the time pretty much so she was probably going to be like Jasper. The twins were so opposite but they got along perfectly. And now, Jasper and Alice are married. They were married last year in the summer. It was a beautiful wedding and Alice went all out as usual. But anyways, I was with my true other half. Oh and for Jake, he ended up finding a woman for himself. Her name is Tanya…yes, same girl that ruined Edward's and I friendship but she is really sweet now surprisingly. She shut up with the gossip about 2 weeks after her and Jacob started talking. Tanya looks really pretty now because she stopped wearing so much make-up and now she has a glow and her makeup is natural. Oh and we're sort of friends but sort of not. I'm still learning to trust her. She also wears suitable clothes because Alice burned her old clothes and went out and bought her a new wardrobe which Tanya completely loves. She's not as bad as we thought. She can be really helpful especially with a really hard problem. But anyways, everyone was happy now.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked. Oh and the next morning after he found me, I didn't talk to him for a month until he finally proved himself to me. (A/N: I can't say what because I don't know what it is…I can't think of anything) I know we kissed and said we loved each other when he found me but I was angry with him when I woke up so I just avoided him but now we were near are 1 year anniversary for our dating relationaship but it felt like we'd been together longer.

"Just thinking about things," I replied.

"Alright," he said. When we reached Rose's house, we went in to help but they had already done everything.

"Well, this is awkward…they already finished everything," I told Edward.

"Yeah…um…let's go to the backyard shall we…it's stuffy in here," Edward said nervously. He'd been like this all week but every time I asked, he said he was fine.

"Okay," I replied. Edward grabbed my hand and led me outside where there were lights everywhere especially on the gazebo…this was weird.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you ever since I met you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will love you for forever. Will you marry me?" he asked. Oh my god! So this is why he'd been nervous all week.

"Yes!" I yelled. He then placed a beautiful white gold ring with an emerald stone with diamonds surrounding it. After he placed the ring on my finger, he kissed it and then picked me up and swung me around.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world! I love you!" he yelled.

"I love you too," I said and he stopped spinning me and kissed me. It was the most perfect kiss in the most perfect moment from the most perfect man. Everyone else had their happily forever but now I had mine and it was perfect.

That was the end…(cry)…I hoped you enjoyed and you can head over to my profile to vote on my poll to decide if I should do a sequel or not. So I hope you enjoyed my story!

Love

-twilighter02

FACT ABOUT ME: I love it when people vote on my poll. Lol!


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have created a community so go check that out. its Edward and Bella's baby contest. please say that this is for Edward and Bellas contest. Put the rating on there too. PM me about ur story and I will look at it. Put the rules at the beginning also. Thanks!

RULES:

Must be dating or married.

All human.

Edward can not leave for a long period of time but he can leave for a short period of time when he finds out the news.

He can't leave for another woman.

ANY RATING INCLUDING LEMONS! 

No one can die that was from the books. If it's someone you made up, thats exceptable.

thanks for reading! write fast and I hope you enjoy!

OTHER NEWS!!!

I am working on the first chapter of the sequel but I need ideas for the story so pm me or email me at thank you!

Also, Thank u all that read my story even the people that disliked it but anyways thank you! I will try to put the sequel up soon!


	13. Chapter 13 Very Very Important!

Hey guys. I have started to write a new story and I would love it if you guys could check it out as in one day, it's only had 5 views and that makes me sad but thanks to the people that looked at it. But I have no reviews and the only way I will update is if I have at least one review so can all my fans of BFM please help me with that?? Thanks for looking at this. I appreciate everyone reading BFM and supporting me throughout it. I deleted the sequel because it wasn't going anywhere. Now, a suggested fanfiction for all you guys who love to read FF on here(I know I do), check out The Cheating Ex's Lovers by edwardnbellatwilight. It only has just started but I just love it. Also, go check out the author lovelovelove22, keep austin wierd(my beta for new story and awesome author), and Freesias and Strawberries. Lastly check out the FF called Illegal Contact. It is by GreenEyedGirl17. Thanks BFM fans and to all who read this story! Love you guys!!

RosaliceLCullen


End file.
